


Winterhawk Kisses I [podfic]

by thirdspinsterfromtheleft



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdspinsterfromtheleft/pseuds/thirdspinsterfromtheleft
Summary: Podfics of the wonderful Nny's Winterhawk Kisses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 3





	1. Kisses 1-10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WinterHawk Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209470) by [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny). 

> This is my first forray into podficcing, and Nny was kind enough to let me inflict my (slowly growing) skills onto her Kisses. I appologise for the any issues you experience, but one reason I wanted to do stand alones while figuring stuff out is because with practice comes improvement, and if I kept re-recording trying to keep a longer story consistant it would never end. If something bugs you, I suggest skipping forward to the next "chapter" of ten.
> 
> In particular on these first ten, there's a volume issue. I got a lot better at the mic thing starting with Eleven.

Listen at The [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/kisses1to10).


	2. Kisses 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses 11-20

Listen at [The Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/kisses11to20).


	3. Kisses 21-30

Listen at [The Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/kisses2130). 


	4. Kisses 31-40

Listen at the [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/kisses31to40).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2020 resolution was to create some content. I decided on podficcing, got a microphone, got permission from @supervillainny to make my way through her wonderful @winterhawkkisses, recorded 40 of them, figured out how to post to AO3, started to get the hang of what not to do when recording, and then
> 
> 2020 really dug in.
> 
> Beyond the general everything, my upstairs neighbors were suddenly home all the time, making noise any time I would be inclined to record. I re-did those last few at least five times each, and then the next one was sad, and I just 
> 
> stopped.
> 
> But I’m back! It’s 2021 and I’m gonna get back into it. And while the writing deserves better, I’m going to stop stressing over perfection. If I stumble over a word, or if my cat is meowing or the neighbor’s dog is galumphing, it's staying in. I’m also not going to be with putting them on AO3 for the moment. You can find all future kisses on Tumblr at 3rdspinsterpodfics.
> 
> Here’s to making it to 1,000.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm mispronouncing something, or you're experienced with audio recording and wish to share any tips, drop me a comment or a DM! I can't promise to fix everything, but I always appreciate your time.


End file.
